The present invention relates to ponytail holders and, more particularly, an improved ponytail holder that minimizes tangling and damage to hair, while providing a surface that accepts printed indicia.
Prior to the introduction of the ponytail holder commonly called the xe2x80x9cscrunchiexe2x80x9d (Des. Pat. No. 292,030 shown in FIG. 1), hair was commonly held back with rubber bands or tightly wound elastic bands joined at their ends with a crimped piece of metal. These devices would typically become tangled in the hair making removal difficult. People with brittle hair or hair made weaker by medical conditions suffered from even greater hair loss when using these products, as their hair fell out or broke easily.
The scrunchie ponytail holder overcame this problem by placing a soft cushioning layer of fabric over an elastic band. The cushioning minimized damage to the hair while the elastic band kept the hair pulled tightly together. The result was a revolutionary device that minimized tangles and damage to the hair when removing the scrunchie ponytail holder.
It has also been determined that the fabric used to form the cushioning material can have an effect on snagging of the user""s hair. Specifically, conventional plain weaves can cause high friction between the fabric and the hair, especially curly hair, which can lead to snagging and damage. To overcome this problem, satin woven fabrics like silk can be used to decrease friction between the ponytail holder and the wearer""s hair. However, such fabrics have their own drawbacks. For example, it is difficult to print designs and patterns on satin fabrics. Printed designs are very desirable since they allow an otherwise bland ponytail holder to become a unique and eye-catching accessory.
A need, therefore, exists to have a ponytail holder that cushions the band from the hair, has decreased friction with the hair, and upon which a pattern may be printed.
A ponytail holder is disclosed which cushions the band from the hair while providing decreased friction with the hair and yet can be printed upon. The ponytail holder cushions the hair from the band by enclosing the band in an oversized sleeve of fabric. The oversized sleeve protects the hair from the point stress induced by a thin elastic band. The sleeve is made from at least two fabrics, one of which has a lower coefficient of friction than the other. The slipperier fabric is the inner portion of the ponytail holder which is the portion of the holder that contacts the wearer""s hair. Finally, the sleeve""s outer fabric is made from a less slippery fabric that can be printed upon more easily than the inner portion.
The foregoing and other features of the invention and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, as illustrated in the accompanying figures. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.